greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
N'Lasa
: "Greetings Child of Oa..." - N'Lasa to Mark Shaw History Origin N'Lasa was a white furred humanoid alien being from an unknown world who was thousands of years old and lived during the early years when the Guardians of the Universe attempted to bring order to the cosmos. During this time, N'Lasa encountered their android enforcers known as the Manhunters and joined their ranks in order to bring justice to worlds in the universe. However, in time, a flaw emerged within the androids who no longer desired justice but rather to enforce their code of No Man Escapes the Manhunters leading to them simply "hunting" their foes instead of doing their actual duty. Eventually, they began to desire the complete power within the Central Power Battery on Oa itself. This in turn saw them turn against their masters and amongst their number was N'Lasa who joined the androids in a thousand year conflict that saw the destruction of entire galaxies as well as races. Eventually, the war turned to Oa itself where the Manhunters were finally defeated and banished from the Guardians service. Eventually, the Oans discovered N'Lasa's part in the rebellion and brought him before them for judgement for his crimes. As recompense, he offered his own life and head to the Guardians as punishment for his actions though they refused and spared him. However, they attached a condition to him which was exile to the planet Earth where he was to remain for the rest of his life. To ensure he did not die a normal lifespan, the Oans greatest scientists conducted surgery on him that cybernetically as well as genetically altered him to give him longevity thus allowing him to survive for thousands of years and gave him advanced healing capabilities. Part of his task was also tame the Manhunters and ensure they did not rampage out of control whilst in hiding. Redemption After arriving on Earth, N'Lasa decided to seek out the Manhunters as part of his appointed task which led to him travelling to their temple in the Himalayas that served as their stronghold on that world. Once there, he attempted to sheer force of will to dominate the Manhunters and take the place of the Grandmaster of the Cult. However, he failed as his logic and reason faltered when the army of androids turned against him thus defeating him. Managing to survive, he traveled to Japan where he appreciated the Japanese Samurai code which he intended to adapt for his own purpose. He began to select a number of disciples which he used to form the Jujin; an elite corps of warriors that were trained to hate the Manhunters. Returning to the Himalayas, he and his warriors battled the Manhunters once more whilst being confident that the small army at his command could allow him to dominate the androids as well as take the place as their leader. However, his arrogance led to his forces being routed and decimated thus leading to his second failure. This time, the androids captured N'Lasa and kept him in a stasis chamber where they linked him to a cybernetic group mind. Afterwards, they began to experiment on his body chemistry whilst tapping his knowledge as well as psychic powers. being declared a true Manhunter by N'Lasa.]] Though imprisoned, N'Lasa had limited abilities available to him and when the Manhunter began to indoctrinate Humans into their Cult; he began to subtly subvert their brainwashing. His mental manipulations were only a partial success at first as it allowed Stephen Lee to be freed from their control and reform the Jujin but instead used the armor N'Lasa had created as an assassin. A more successful agent was Paul Kirk who was indoctrinated in a splinter group called the Conclave and rebelled against their machinations. Despite these attempts, none were seen by N'Lasa as being worthy of taking up the heritage of being a true Manhunter. That was until he sensed the mind of Mark Shaw where he learnt of the Humans passion for justice which led to N'Lasa's century long searches ending. Following the Millennium event, N'Lasa was somehow freed from his captivity and began occupying the now abandoned temple in the Himalayas where he used the legends of the Yeti to keep out intruders. He later sensed the approach of Mark Shaw who had returned to the temple in order to find a Power Baton after his own was destroyed in combat against Dumas II. There, he revealed the legacy of the Manhunters as well as his desire to make Mark Shaw a true Manhunter whilst stating that the reason the androids failed in their duty was because they were machiens that could not understand concepts such as morals. He subjected Shaw to telepathic assaults in order for him to willingly chose to accept the burden of becoming a true Manhunter. During this time, N'Lasa was seemingly killed by Dumas II leading to Shaw fighting his arch foe. In the fight, Dumas II was killed when a reverse engineered Power Baton exploded in his arm and sent him tumbling to his death. Returning to the temple, Shaw was surprised to see that N'Lasa was still alive to which the ancient alien explained that he had been re-engineered to heal from any such minor injuries. He handed a Power Baton to Shaw and told the young Human that he would ensure that the true purpose of the Manhunters would never be lost to cold pitiless logic but rather with compassion. N'Lasa stated that whilst the Green Lantern Corps existed, they served more as policemen whilst the Manhunters were judges. Though Mark Shaw was hesitant, N'Lasa offered the Baton regardless and suggested a compromise that he keep it and let him decide whether he wanted the mantle of being a Manhunter. Stating that the responsibility of accepting the duty was not to him or the Oans but with Mark Shaw. His last words were to call Shaw his greatest pupil and asked him to keep N'lasa's existence a secret though told him that if he ever needed help he could telepathically contact him through the Baton whereupon the ancient alien disappeared into the shadows of the temple. Afterwards, Shaw returned to civilization and after meeting his friends along with family; he decided to abandon the position of Manhunter whereupon he asked N'Lasa to take back the Power Baton. N'Lasa complied and stated he along with the Power Baton would remain in waiting in case he asked for their return. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Regeneration': Following his re-engineering by the Guardians, N'Lasa developed an enhanced healing factor allowing him to recover from wounds both internal and external quickly barring dismemberment or complete molecular disintegration. *'Telepathy': N'Lasa was capable of inflicting powerful hallucinations and images on others making them appear real. He was also able to contact others telepathically which was sometimes aided with a device such as a Power Baton. Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *N'Lasa's speech bubble was always shown in green and green light often emerged from his eyes as well as when he demonstrated his powers suggesting that its possible the Oans re-engineered him to tap into the Emotional Spectrum and wield the energy of Willpower though this is speculation. *According to Manhunter (Volume 3) #14, the character of N'Lasa was part of an elaborate government brainwashing program, as detailed in the Manhunter Protocols file. It was intended to indoctrinate Mark Shaw as their agent thus suggesting that the character has been retconned as no longer existing in continuity. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Manhunters